Dad, um I mean Daddy (Charmed Chris x Leo)
by CasualCat
Summary: In the lack of Chris x Leo fanfictions, I decided to write my own. This is a book of one-shots. Genre: Obviously, Family/Erotica...
1. Chapter 1

Would somebody please explain to me how do you develop feeling for your father? I mean romantic, sexual ones, not normal ones. Well, he developed feelings for me first. Ok, to be fair, he didn't know I was his son. So maybe it was my fault.

But can you blame me? He was ignoring me my entire life, so when I came back to the past, it felt good to finally get some attention from him.

Now, this is the moment that I realize I might've gotten a little too much attention, as my father slid his hands under my shirt and gently pressed me against the wall.

"You are married", I say, my voice trembling, "you are married". But it doesn't fool him as his waist is pressed against mine and he can feel the reaction he is getting out of me. And I can very well feel what my presence does to him.

"Fine, if you don't want it you can leave", he says flirty. But he means it, I know that. He isn't pushing me too hard, he isn't too close to me, I could leave if I want to. But I don't. I want this, I want my father.

I always wanted my father, maybe not in this way but now that I have him I really don't care how far it goes. I'm too turned on to give a fuck. No, I take that back, I'm absolutely ready to give a fuck, or take a fuck, I'm down to fuck.

"So, do you want to leave", he raises his eyebrow. It takes me a moment to absorb his face. He doesn't look that old, his blond hair is messy and his blue eyes are filled not with desire, but love. My whole life I wanted him to look at me like that.

"I don't", I say as I put my hands under his shirt. I feel his bare skin under my fingertips. I trace down to his waist, tucking my fingers into his jeans.

All that time he's just looking at me with a huge smile on his face. I pull him in closer and feel his dick against my thigh. It's so freaking hard...I want it in my mouth immediately.

But I take my time. I softly kiss his lips, but only for a moment, as I quickly make my way down to his neck. I have this need. A need to make him want me, more and more with every touch.

It drives me crazy how he is so calm, not making any moves, not giving away even the slightest sign that he wants me, besides his obvious erection.

I grab the rub of his t-shirt and quickly pull it off of him, tossing it away. I pull him even closer, digging on hand into his now bareback and moving the other one down to his ass. It's so tight.

I bring our lips back together and start kissing him aggressively. He follows my tempo without a problem. At this point, the sin has overcome me.

A thousand thoughts ring through my head. For heaven's sake, this is my father, this is wrong. But I want him to want me.

So I get deeper into it, and he plays along. I unbutton his jeans and they slide down to his ankles. He kicks them away and we continue kissing.

Every part of my body feels like it's been set to fire. I can feel his underwear getting wetter moment by moment. I slide my hand inside of them and grab his butt, hoping it would bring out a reaction. But it doesn't. I can't think straight anymore, partly from anger, partly from desire.

I start to slide down his underwear when he pulls away, waving his finger in front of me. "Not so fast kiddo", he says softly, "it's my turn now".

How can he be so calm?

He slowly walks back to me, putting his hands on my waist and turning me around. Now I am looking at the wooden wall of our attic. He takes off my t-shirt and presses his body against mine.

This causes me to totally lose it. I close my eyes and just let go. I'm barely aware of anything that's happening, I only fell his lips tracing down the back of my neck and his hands dancing across my chest then getting down to my waistline.

Leo unbuttons my jeans and slides them off, his hand immediately find its way into my underwear and wraps around my dick.

"Aaah Da - oh Leo", I scream, for the moment thinking that it will all go to hell.

His hand wrapped around my dick starts going up and down and I can feel myself growing harder by any second.

He comes even closer, pushing his chest onto my back and I can feel his hard dick over his underwear. I try to hold on to the wall as I can't control myself anymore. I turn around cupping his face with my hands pressing my lips against his. I lose myself inside of his taste, his smell. My hands explore his back endlessly. I barely notice when he takes off my underwear.

And I do the same to him. And for a few moments, we stand there naked, kissing and exploring each other.

Then he turns me around again. His hands rest on my abdomen and I know what he is about to do.

"Leo!", I moan his name again as he makes his way inside of me.

I don't know how long we do it for, this sense of ecstasy made time feel like nothing.

But when we finished I sat on the floor naked and sweaty, watching my dad get dressed. I absorbed every inch of his bare skin.

I wanted him my whole life, and I got him.


	2. Chapter 2

I am too young to die. That thought runs around my mind on my entire walk home from school.

Today I got expelled. Mom will kill me when she finds out. It wasn't my fault, well, it wasn't entirely my fault. Demons attacked and I had to vanquish them in the school's parking lot, and, long story short, some professor saw me hit a guy in the face. So I ended up in the principal's office. And I got expelled. And right now, I am standing in front of my house, scared for my life.

I gather enough strength and walk in. The house is empty. I know that because it's quiet. There is no peace or quiet allowed in Halliwell manor when somebody is there. I walk in and close the doors behind me.

"Hey, who's that", I turn around to see my father leaning onto the frame of the living room doors. "Chris, what are you doing home so early?".

"Nothing", I say, "Is mom home?".

"Nobody else is home", dad replies, "they all went to some birthday party half an hour ago, I doubt they'll come any time soon". He walks closer to me, his face showing off the signs of concern. "What happened Chris, is something wrong?", he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath. "Promise you won't tell mom?", I lock my eyes with him.

"I can't promise that", he says confused, "Chris, don't worry, just tell me what's going on".

"I...", I stumble on my own words, "I got expelled".

"You what!", he says a little bit louder.

"Some demons attacked while I was in the school and I had to vanquish them, and some professor saw me fighting with them and I got expelled", I blurt out. "It's just for a week, please don't tell mom", I beg.

"Fine", he says calmly, "I won't tell mom about this, but you are getting punished young man".

"Okay", I say with relief.

"Come here", he gently takes my hand and leads me into the living room.

He sits down on the couch and points to his knees. "Lay down", he says, calm as ever.

I lay down over his knees and he uses his hands to position me right. I lay over his lap, my head hanging low, my legs up in the air.

"I'm sorry for this son, but I have no other choice", he says as he starts spanking me on the ass.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Here's the thing. I have a thing for my father. And spanking doesn't really help that go away. I always admired him, how soft he was, even now he managed to be soft. God, good thing I still had my clothes on. But it's still so wrong that this feels so good.

"Get up", he says after a while, breaking my concentration.

I've been trying hard to stop my dick from growing harder. And it partly worked. I could feel that my underwear got a bit wet, and I could feel a small erection, but it was nothing too noticeable.

I stand before my father, feeling sorry that this is about to end. But it doesn't. Instead, he pulls out the belt from my pants and lays me down across his knees again.

I feel him whipping me and my mind already finds thousands of dirty, sexy ways for this to end. I feel myself getting harder and harder against my will.

After a while, Leo stops and takes some time to unbutton and take of my pants. At first, he just unbuttons them, but then he keeps sliding them lower and lower until they eventually end up on the floor.

He pats my ass with his hand a few times. The whole time he doesn't talk. He goes on whipping my ass with a belt, which hurts a lot more when the only thing between the belt and your skin is a pair of thin underwear.

He pauses a few times and plays around a bit, gently patting my ass or sliding my underwear lower or higher, but never taking them off. I start getting dizzy and stop trying to control my reactions to my father's touch.

Leo takes off my t-shirt and now I am left lying on his lap only in my underwear, which got really, really wet in the last hour or so.

"Will you ever do something stupid as this again?", Leo asks.

 _Well, if it gets me here, I'll do something stupid on the daily basis_  
I think to myself.

"I can't promise that", I say to him, daring him to take this further.

"Yeah", he says flatly, "okay then".

At the moment his hands are in action and my underwear is down on the floor.

He continues beating me with his bare hands for a while and when he's finished I don't even need to look to know that my ass is red.

All I can say is, I have absolutely enjoyed this. But I won't say it. To him, at least.


End file.
